The goals of this pre- and post-doctoral training program are to create scientists with a broad understanding of the neuroscience of aging, including an understanding of the clinical manifestations and basic neuroscience of so-called "normal aging," as well as age-related neuropathologies. This will be accomplished by providing instruction in molecular, cellular, systems, and behavioral approaches to research on the age-related changes of the nervous system, as well as experience with the clinical manifestations of aging and age-related nurodegenerative diseases. The training will be accomplished through course work, seminars, and specialized laboratory and clinical research rotations. Faculty will come from across the OHSU campus, and will train pre-doctoral students through the Neuroscience and Behavioral Neuroscience programs. Most faculty have research collaborations across the following areas of aging research: Aging and Dementia, Cardiovascular Risk and Stroke, Cognition, Aging and Movement Disorders, Sensory Function in Aging, and Neuroendocrinology. The expectation is that this training program will permit the trainees to go on as neuroscientists of aging but with an understanding of how their basic science work is applicable to clinical cures for aging and age-related disorders. Similarly we expect that the clinical research trainees will be able to inform basic scientists on the directions whereby mechanistic work will prove fruitful for clinical application. We request funding for 8 pre-doctoral and 8 post-doctoral trainees over the course of this training grant, to be supported for 2-3 years of training. Pre-doctoral students will enter the program in their second year of graduate school when they have committed to a mentor's lab, and to research on the neuroscience of aging. There are currently no other mechanisms to fund trainees who seek to concentrate on the neuroscience of aging.